


firefall

by Starfire (kalypsobean)



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/Starfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for a prompt at <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/501873.html?thread=73892465#t73892465">comment_fic by tigriswolf</a>: <i>Dark Knight Trilogy, John Blake, Bruce Wayne tried to get his vengeance from outside the system; Blake’s plan was to rise up through the ranks, all respectable like, and then strike when he was at the very top (John Blake is the Joker’s kid brother and he’s going to make the world pay)</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	firefall

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt at [comment_fic by tigriswolf](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/501873.html?thread=73892465#t73892465): _Dark Knight Trilogy, John Blake, Bruce Wayne tried to get his vengeance from outside the system; Blake’s plan was to rise up through the ranks, all respectable like, and then strike when he was at the very top (John Blake is the Joker’s kid brother and he’s going to make the world pay)_

It's not until it's all over that he realises how _unoriginal_ his plan was; his brother would have done better, of course, but his brother is missing and/or dead. (He's dead; no way he would go this long without at least sending a pop-up card, but he left nothing, not even a body, so John can't be sure.)

He was going to get in the office, somehow, get the Commissioner's ear, get to the Bat, and find out for sure, and then he would rain hell down on the city that shunned and then laughed in relief at his brother at his died. (Or not died. There's always hope, and nobody knows what really goes on at Arkham, either.) 

Finding some woman got there before him is one thing. If the city burns, there is some peace in that; the anarchy is a thing his brother would have loved, all the little rats trapped and drowning themselves through stupidity, but it's not personal, that way. His plan will have to change; he can skip a step, and get close to the Bat. 

_Look at me,_ he wants to scream. _Look at me! Notice me!_. All he gets is a few words, impersonal and frustratingly dense, and then, there's fire.

He has what he wanted, and the Bat isn't there.


End file.
